Broken
by Emily Blue Paw
Summary: Rin Okurmura had vanished without a trace after the incident in camp. Two years later however those same blue flames have appeared once again so Yukio and his students head there, only to see the Rin they once knew was gone. AU/OOC, Oneshot


Hi Ho! This is just a oneshot from inspiration Danganronpa (seriously you should check it out) mainly the AU stories when the protagonist is the antagonist but I don't wanna spoil I will say though that it's an awesome concept. Not to mention, I'm feeling despair so what a better way to let my insanity go wild for a bit. This story I can consider an AU and probably OOC. Enjoy!

**Broken**

If to say it is a peaceful night where our exorcists could rest easy with no worries would be a lie. They were called out late of night in the forest to where they were shocked to see that the forest was decorated with flames, but not ordinary orange flames, no, that would be too simple, it was blue ones, beautiful flames that painted the scenery that was burning around them. The same blue flames that they saw two years ago.

Yukio took lead as they ran through the forest, trying his best not to get close to the flames so that they could touch him along with his students that are now exorcists themselves, lower class to be precise. When hearing the news of the sighting of blue flames, they all ran, not caring about not obeying the rule of not heading there without backup

They don't know what to feel. Anger? Sadness? Happiness? So many emotions were going through the exorcist heads. They all knew who these flames belong to, but yet they didn't want to believe it at the same time. They all ran in silence, the only noise they could be heard from them was their breathing.

"Do you think…_he _returned?" Shima asked, breaking the silence as they ran deeper in the forest. The striped haired exorcist known as Ryuji turned his head with a glare.

"Of course! It has to be him!" He yelled, "That bastard has returned and obviously doesn't care about the forest burning up again!" He then turned quiet, "But, I don't know what to feel…"

"What do you mean Bon?" Konekomaru asked, "He's a demon that started to attack, our mission is to stop him. Right, Okumura-sensei?"

The young exorcist did not reply, he just continues to run, he was in his own little world, he missed his brother he was just wanted to know why, why did his own idiotic brother vanish without any rhyme or reason?

_2 Years ago_

"I can't believe this…" Yukio muttered to himself as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. How much stress does he need? It was already bad enough to look, no "protect" his brother after the death of their "father", Rin wanting to become an exorcist himself, which was absurd just thinking of it, he doesn't have the brains to become one, all he has is his demonic strength. The only thing Rin is good at apart from causing trouble is cooking; yeah like that is going to help him! Now, after Rin went berserk in the forest, he has no choice but to tell his students the truth about his brother and to top it up, the Gigori may execute him if he doesn't pass his test in six months time.

"Yeah, like he's going to pass…" Yukio sighed; Rin finally came back to his dorm, with the Kurikara carried in its red bag.

"You're late." The four-eyed brother simply stated, not even glancing a look at his brother as he continued to look through the work of his students.

"Sorry." Rin started, "I didn't know that I had a curfew…I was training." The half demon gave out a massive yawn as started to lie down on his bed.

"Nii-san, may I ask you something?" He asked his older sibling.

"Go for it." Rin easily replied. "What's up?"

"Do you know the situation that you're in at this moment?"

Rin scratched his head as he started to ponder; his blue eyes looked at the room around him. Yukio started to lose his patience.

"Expected, your have no clue that you're the situation that, idiot!" Yukio yelled. "Not only that Shiemi and the others see your blue flames, you lost control and now, you might be executed is you fail the test in six months times!"

"H-hey! I'm trying Yukio!" Rin blurted out, but Yukio continued his rant.

"No, I don't think you are Nii-san. Your grades are terrible, you don't think with your head which leads to you causing more trouble as its worth! I'm not surprised how the other reacted in cram school, you're a monster, Nii-san. If wasn't for you…dad would still be alive." He finished speaking, with the last few words really hitting Rin hard. The half demon just stayed in silence as he lied there, trying to sleep, not even bothering to take off his uniform. Yukio however felt a little better, his mind felt clearer, in fact he felt a lot better he couldn't think probably with those thought spinning in his mind but now knowing that Rin knows, and for once after his dad died he felt good.

"Nii-san, I'm need to head out now, so don't wait up for me, okay?" Yukio asked normally, acting that like nothing had happened in the past two minutes.

"…Right." Rin replied, although, it more of a mumble then anything, but Yukio had already left the room.

That was the last time that Yukio ever saw his brother.

_End Flashback_

"Nii-san…" Yukio whispered to himself. It was then Shiemi spoke up.

"Yuki-chan! I-I see him!" She pointed in the direction where they could see a single figure where, surrounded in the azure flames. It didn't take them a second to know that it was him…the one they lost. They all stopped in their tracks, not even daring to walk up to him but it seems that they didn't need to as Rin know they are here.

"Aw, there you are, finally, I was getting bored." Rin spoke; he looked up at the midnight sky smiled as the beautiful stars before looking down to see his brother and "friends".

"Nii-san…" Yukio mumbled, shocked to see his lost brother finally after two years of his disappearance. Rin had changed a lot over the pass time by looking at him, he was bit muscular, his midnight coloured hair was longer that some of it covered his left eye and he was also taller, maybe a little bit taller than Yukio. The outfit that his brother was wearing seemed to be a black suit, with trousers, tie and shoes, it also seemed that there was an emblem of some sorts on the jacket that he wore. But what seemed not to changed with demonic appearance, two blue flames on his head that could be considered horns, his long ears, although the was silver piercing on one of them and finally his tail that was lit in a flame on the tip. But what told out were the shining azure eyes with the blood coloured pupil.

Yukio has so many questions to ask him, in fact he wanted to run up to him and hug him, but there something that was stopping him in his tracks, it was like the aura that Rin was out.

"Okumura…" Suguro glared at him, "Where the hell have you've been?!"

"Where have I been?" Rin repeated, he gave out a little laugh until he burst out laughing, the echoed the whole area, the exorcist could only stare in shock of what they were seeing in front of them. "Like you of all people would care about me!" The demon hybrid kept laughing until he started have some tears of seemed to be tears of laughter. He laughed and laughed until he stopped after a minute, catching his breath.

"Well if you must know." He started, with a grin, "I'm not telling you! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Okumura…" Konekomaru whispered, but of course the son of Satan heard him,

"Oh hey there Koneko!" Rin chimed in cheerful voice, "Hey, you grown a few inches last time we met. Guess time flies by quick huh?"

"Rin…" Shiemi finally spoke, gaining the confidence to speak to him. "We…we missed you…"

"Eh?" Rin cocked his head to the side, eye twitching, "You missed me? Bullshit." He grinned, but it quickly turned into a frown. "B-but I understand…what kind a fool would miss me huh?" He asked in a depressed tone.

"Enough of the foolishness." Izumo spoke, tired to the small chit chat, "Explain yourself Okumura, why did you vanish without a word, more importantly why set the forest on fire. I demand answers, demon."

"As expected from you, you want to go straight to the point, good to know you haven't changed as much, Eyebrows." The purple haired exorcist gave him a cold glare from the nickname but Rin only gave a childish giggle from the reaction only for it to vanish the next second with serious tone.

"If you must know, I mean if you _really _must know, I left because you hated me. Even my own baby brother hated me."

"Nii-san, I-I never said-"

"If wasn't for me father would still be alive." Rin countered, mocking Yukio's tone, before Yukio could even finish his sentence leaving him in silence. "Yeah, don't bother trying to pretend that never happened, baby brother." Rin then gave a pout, "I mean lying isn't good for you…"

"Okumura…are you okay?" Shima asked curiously, noticing Rin's behaviour changing multiples times.

"Oh Rin is fine, yes yes yes." Rin laughed, his eye twitching. "The reason the forest is on fire is because Rin wanted to get your attention-aww...that was meant to be a secret, silly me~" He laughed like a child which was unsettling for the exorcists.

"What the hell Okumura, talk properly." Suguro glared at the demon hybrid. "You sound idiotic, more then usual."

"Is the way I'm speaking pissing you of Bon Bon, I'm…I'm sorry…" Rin whispered, looking depressed. "I-I didn't mean to make your poor small brain to hurt."

"Shut the hell up, demon spawn! You must have more reasons to set this place a blaze then get our attention, isn't there?"

"You've guessed it!" Rin cheered, with happiness in his voice, "Okay, I'll tell you, but only once so listen carefully kay? My father, my _real _father gave me the mission to set up a Gehenna Gate for him! I'm going to make a Gehenna Gate! I'm going to make a Gehenna Gate! Oh! I said it twice!" He laughed.

"Nii-san! Are you insane?!" Yukio yelled, "You can't make one, only Satan himself can make one!"

"True, but I've been practising." Rin answered with a shrug, "I mean it was a pain in the ass; don't get me wrong, but I'm able to make one for high demons so I should be fine. No need to worry about it okay, Yukio?" Rin eye twitched a little once more, it was obvious on what was going on with Rin.

"Nii-san, why are you doing this?! What happened to controlling your powers, wanting to become an exorcist so you can beat Satan…" Yukio slowly stutter, fighting the tears the were escaping his eyes. "….What happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Rin echoed, "What happened to me he asks?" He then he glared at them, "Oh, I think it was pretty fucking obvious of what happened to me, you shunned me!" He yelled, the blue flamed horns on his head grew in size a bit from his anger. Despite the whole shocking revelation, it was Konekomaru that spoke.

"I-It wasn't our fault…" He mumbled, "Its not our fault you're the Son of Satan you're a monster! Your flames kill people!"

"So you're playing that card huh, I expected better…" Rin complained, "I can't help it you know? But I get it your afraid of me, I mean who wouldn't? Though….it was good to know how it feels to have friends the first time in my life." He finished with a sigh, the young prince then put his hand on his face, covering his eye and started to laugh to himself once more.

"You're right Yukio…" He chuckled, "I'm a monster. A monster that killed our adoptive father, a monster that burns everything in sight, a monster that doesn't deserve friends, a monster that wants everything he love destroyed!"

"Rin…" Shiemi whispered, small tears dropping from her eyes, Rin noticed this and calmed down a bit.

"Shiemi, did I made you cry…" Rin then looked back at the ground, kicking the dirt. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"So, any other reasons for you coming back?" Izumo coldly demanded, snapping Rin from his "sad" personality to a 'cheerful' one.

"To give you all a message!" He confirmed. "As from now, I am known as the Prince of Gehenna! Isn't that amazing?!" His eye twitching again.

"Your…joking right?" Shima questioned.

"Oh no no no Shima." Rin smiled, "Rin would never lie about something this important~" His eye twitched again as his personality shifted once again, "It was…pretty easy…my dad saw my despair. He taunted me on thinking I was a human; it was terrible." Rin cried, whether they were real or crocodile tears, they weren't sure.

His eye twitched again.

"But because of him, I am now free! It feels soooo good, to be free." He revealed, drooling a little.

Eye twitched once more.

"Now I'm afraid to say that you need to say goodbye to the world you loved so much. I also want to say goodbye to my brother and…umm...you guys, I'm not sure saying "friends" would be the right term, wouldn't you all agree?"

Another eye twitch.

"Don't worry though! Rin is happy to see you burn from his flames. Knowing that Rin will be responsible of killing you all will put him in great despair! Yes yes yes!"

Finally, another twitch

I am Rin Okumura, Son of Satan, Prince of Gehenna!

Broken

**The End**

**Author's Note: Wow this oneshot is actually longer that I've expected. I will admit I had way much fun writing Rin of him losing his sanity, might do more similar in the future is my mind goes crazy once more! Hope you've enjoyed it.**

**Fun Fact: The Original Title was going to be called: 'The One we Know is Gone' but I think Broken Prince works better. Which is then been changed to Broken.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
